The Egyptians meet the Demi-gods
by Artemis-Silver huntress
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are captured by the Egyptians and held prisoner until the Egyptians agree to return them to the recently combined Demi-god camp (camp Jupiter and half blood)Where the meeting of heroes mean nothing will ever be the same again.With a war between the gos of Olympus and Egypt brewing the heroes must decide will they fight or risk their parents wrath?
1. Capture

Annabeth POV:

I ran beside Percy through the streets of Brooklyn as we escaped from the building containing monsters that we had just set to explode with Greek feet pounded against the wet streets as we turned into a lane. It was dark but I sensed danger so in sync Percy and I pulled out our sword was knew after I lost my knife in tartarus ,it was celestial bronze with an imperial gold handle and blessed using liquid Stygian we pulled out our swords we were grabbed and the last thing I heard was a girls voice " them i can sense their auras from here..."

* * *

Sadies POV:

We grabbed the girl and boy they looked twenty years old May a little four years older than me had a strange aura of power on them that I had sensed from three streets away.I had followed the sense and had seen the two teens running from a tall office building that moments later had exploded into green they were monsters of some sort I grabbed Carter and the others and we followed them .

I should probably explain to you who we are.I am Sadie Kane and Carter is my brother he is fourteen and i am thirteen he is leader of the twenty first nome of the house of life in Brooklyn and eye of Horus .I am scribe of Brooklyn house restorer of the throne of fire and eye of Isis we were destroyer of monsters everywhere and that's what we were others were magicians as well that were training with us.

Using his enchanted rope Carter tied up the monsters and we chucked them in the duat to bring back to Brooklyn .I have always wondered if that was safe but Carter assures me it arrived back at the Brooklyn house and pulled them out of the duat unconscious and locked them in a magic proof cell.

Percy's POV:

I woke up with a blond haired girl grinning down at me widely .My arm was being crushed by Annabeth's head.I groaned as she moves to an open door and yelled "Sadie Carter come on their awake."There was the sound of two kids arguing down the hall and she ran out to help leaving the door wide open.I shook Annabeth awake and we stood up "Huh where are we ." she grumbled I explained all i could remember and she nodded "Yeah the kids from the alley way..Could they be demi-gods from Gaea or i dunno Kronos' army?" " Yeah come on we can figure this out later lets go." we walked quickly to the door but half way across the roof we met a block .

"Great an invisible wall" annabeth groaned and we backed sound of footsteps coming down the hall alerted us to a presence and having fought together so many times we stood shoulder to shoulder and as i pulled out riptide ready to uncap she pulled out her new sword she had picked up after had replaced the other when it was stuck in the doors of death which she had gotten after losing her knife during the fall.

We backed right up against the wall as the three figures came girl both blonde with blues eyes,one from before when we woke up ad the other well i had never met, the boy had a slight tan and curly brown hair and suddenly I recognised him "Damn Kane from last summer how could i forget him and his mark of horor or something ."

The Kane kid looked at us a look of realisation on his face " Percy " the two girls looked at him " You know this kid? " Carter looked sheepish " yeah from last summer when I was chasing the crocodile with the sober amulet remember he is in the pool with Phillip " the girls nodded and the taller one who looked scarier ,a bit like Thalia but minus the black short hair and weapons. " so uh are you going to let us go or what ?" At this Carter stared at anyone but me eventually his eyes settled on a glaring annabeth ." What are you going to do ? Keep us here? " she questioned no longer glaring her eyebrows screwed up in looked back at the girls as it was the taller one who spoke " I am afraid that as you were found trespassing in our nome ,we'll we took you here but you were trespassing in Brooklyn our nome and you were aggravating the monster population." I groaned " we were tracking down the last part of an enemy army " annabeth shook her head " you are Egyptian right? " the younger girl nodded in agreement " well capturing us and holding us could cause a war between the gods." The youngest girl nodded " Sadie Carter she's right we have to let them go " Carter nodded " yeah your right " they were on the verge of letting us go when the other girl interrupted the taller one Sadie I assumed " we can't just let them go in Brooklyn who knows what's they'll do." She folded her arms over her chest we'll have to bring them back ." She turned to annabeth " where do you live ?"

* * *

Annabeth a POV:

An hour later and we were in a yellow school us arms tied together and on the way back to camp as we drove Percy slept and I started thinking up possibilities for the actions of the Egyptians .This wasn't going to be good I mean the gods didn't normally take an interest but a whole new mythology attacking and capturing us a group with gods of their own this could lead to war and we' hadn't come out well after the last three...( Titan,giant, roman Greek war.) we were combined camp with the romans , we were camp Demi god now , green tees ( ask Rachel her idea ) and lots of kids. The bus shuddered to a halt and the other Egyptian ,the other magicians from the Gnome, stupid name, we're helping us out and a tall guy I think was called walt held our chained arms as we lead them up the hill.


	2. Camp Olympus-the battle

Nico's POV:

what I felt a is saw Annabeth and Percy being led up the hill by a large boy dressed as an Egyptian .Behind them a boy and girl walked side by side carrying staffs and wands heads held high leading a group of similarly dressed kids ranging in ages from 5 to 16 .

"Percy,Annabeth " I turned to see demigods running wild Hazel ,Jason,Reyna and the older campers ,most having fought in the war calming younger it was Thalia who had yelled "what the hades you dorks what happened" of course she would blame them but nobody could blame her .Since she had left the hunters she had been angry and moody all the time flying off at her friends and often absent from camp was bad considering she was one of the leaders of camp.

" Calm down Thalia let's see what's up." I turned, grabbing her arm,back to percy as he spoke. " see told you can't enter without permission no mortals!" He started giggling at the magicians, I think. "give us permission or you die" the boy and girl spoke in sync .Suddenly I was worried they looked serious .percy noticed my face " Nico do t do it " I looked a t Thalia and she spoke with me "we Nico and Thalia Children of Zeus and Hades part leaders of Camp Olympus give you *idiots* permission to enter." The magicians strode forward as the border shimmered .shocking us all percy yelled "legion,cohorts demigods ATTACK! " it was chaos as the Demi gods Roman and Greek ,young and old, swarmed around the magicians and it took me a while to realising the we're maiming injuring but not .

I attacked fighting hard only thinking about defending my camp friends and new girlfriends .I was surrounded by wax figures when lighting struck melting two jumping through the gap I decapitated another joint my girlfriend on the other side thanking her with a quick kiss " thanks thals." I whispered she smirked at me before ducking and smashing her spear into a magician watching in horror as it splintered. growling she soon tapped her bracelet and her shield aegis appeared I tossed her an imperial gold dagger which she caught but stuck into her belt pulling out her twin daggers.

I had forgotten about those.A present from Me.I had let forge them the handles were Olympian silver and the top was sharpened so they could be used as blades as we' cross piece like wise sharpened was imperial blade was celestial bronze and the pair was covered in Stygian iron images of our adventures and then they were dipped in the styx and lethe they made you forgetful as they partially burnt your soul if used properly instant death. They were good daggers light and a hades of a lot of power.

The fight was over with losses on both sides but with camp Olympus winning and the magicians in change .Never has anyone looked so happy devious devilish torturous revenging we'll you get the point... As Percy and annabeth I was almost scared for our captives.

* * *

Hi! So I had sort of had a writers block on this story and I was busy studying-stupid junior cert.- but I got an alert that someone was following my story so I decided to work on it for them so thank you to...dun dun dun** 7 .**

**remember please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3- Chained

Chiron turned his head to Dionysus ,a god not known to become worked up about demigods safety." They captured Them the heroes of olymous the defeated of Gaea and kronos and they captured them and attacked m. Camp my camp." This rant surprised Dionysus had been a lot more caring to the camp after the seven had rescued Ariadne from Gaea while he was incapitated switching between his forms but this protectiveness was something new. " Dionusus I must insist you calm down the demigods are interrogating them now in fact it's Clarisse you know how aggressive she is especially about her friends safety." That was something else that was knew Clarrisse was very no longer bullied new camper. His had brought out the best in she spent all her time protecting camp rescuing demigods , and doing recon- hunting monsters from Gaea or kronos' armies and helping with training.

* * *

Clarisses POV:

the two leaders sat chained with styrgian iron chains to chairs.I glared at them in contempt .They were powerful it I doubt if they could beat any campers in a straight fight. Prissy was probably captured when his back was turned but now I needed info and I knew just where to get it .The boy was powereful but the mortal girl was the protective sister younger she may be but physically stronger and probably one of those " popular" cheerleader types ugh . So she would give in for her brother .

I turned to face the, again shaking my head to bring myself out of my thoughts ." So think you can take on Olympus?" The boy shook his head and looks away in embarrassment and apology. " 'course if we didn't have to protect the ankle biters the. We would -" she broke off when I smashed my fist into the boys stomach knocking his chair back.I caught tube fore it hit the ground and shobed it back into position . i didn't like hitting him he was a lot younger the me younger hen prissy fourteen maybe that was young then corpse breath. "speak without my permission no I'll hit him again same stands for you pharoah boy." Not a good insult admitteldy but that was the only Egyptian thing I knew. I continued my interogation and by the end the girl was bruised a little but the boy was bloody and the girl was in tears spilling everything to guarantee her brothers safety.

* * *

Carters POV:

we diserved his I knew we did but that didn't make the punch hurt anyless."pharaoh boy" I turned as she spoke I assumed to me. She home soon tried to insult me as she explained he rules to my boy she disnt know how close to the truthshe was.

I tried to speak but gave up when punched and punched my sister only speaking when she questioned sister was not so hated not being in control but every time she insulted the girl,she cut me with a spear and once she got angry and the spear electrocuted me. " dont like maimers power huh" she questioned .every time I was injured my sister would gasp in realisation and try to stpp insulting the older girl and would give up more of our secrets but again and again she got angry and broke.

Eventuallythe girl was satisfied with our answers and dragged us outside. I saw the other magicians chained and being led not the Bighouse. " don't worry they won't be questioned we only questio. Leaders they'll be given food and water and a clean bed each. I. cant make the same promises for you " i looked at her raising my eyebrow not believing a word she said " fine I swear it on the Styx they will be fibe treated well." Styx Styx that sounds he said that when we were fighting the crocodile when he swore to not reveal me to his camp and then he had me swear on it as we' be important to these people .

the girl held my chains loosely in one hand assured inner power and strengt even lettign me walk for myself .my dpsister didn't get the same courtoussy she was dragged by the ankles her head banging behind her as she was why I was waking I assumed I hadn't struggled.i had tried reasoning with the girl and tried calming my sister but se insisted hat because she kept srptruggling my sister would be dragged.

we were into a small arena where kids were sparring ."Move I need to chain them no more sparrign ask Chiron" " bit Clarisse they gonna be her for ages " a small kid about six spoke he was quite cute and missing his front the girls name I think smiled not lettin. Go of our chains move it theo or ill have you running laps again." Again she had released information about hers,ef and the was a trainer or at least helped and the kids looked up to her but still groaned as they teailed out and runnign laps was a punishment they could get .hmmh .

she chained us too the wall and took four thick wooden poles about our height and hammered them into the . She unchain my sister who was now unconscious having hit her head on a rock on the way here . A dragged her towards the poles securing an arm to the top of one pole and the other to the top of ant other and hen her legs so she was sexured by metal cufds in a x shape .Next she did the same to me so we were side by side facing the mini colosseum where the kids were training was quite big and as the gril left I survaid our walls wer sear going upwards and arena sat a out five hundred kids I'd say and at the bottom surrounding the ring was places to stand so probably six hundred give or take would fit in the arena but more if kids sat in the sand where we were I got bored and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
